Home Sour Home!
Home Sour Home! is a HTFF episode. Plot Inside the train, Soffie is reading a magazine while waiting. She doesn't know what languages are but she just keep reading it, when the train arrive at stastion, she carry her suitcase and walk outside. She is very confuse when look at the town's names, Happy Tree Town, Soffie just shrug and walk to the town. The town is colorful and fill with several people that have each different appearances and personalities. Everyone greet with Soffie happily, she just passes by them and still in confused. While walking, Soffie smells something tasty and goes to the smell from, the smell bring her to sushi restaurant. She walk in and go to the employees, Hokahoka and Flaky. Soffie orders a plate of sushi, Hokahoka brings her the sushi but due her clumsiness, she get tripped and the sushi thrown onto Sheepy's face. The meat smell causes her triggers into her canivorous side, she start maul some people and eat their flesh. Soffie and Hokahoka are shock what they just see, Flaky runs away but get slipped by a puddle of blood and get crushed against walls. Hokahoka tries to calm Sheepy down only to get mauled by her, Sheepy then sees shocked Soffie. Soffie grabs a salt and throws it on Sheepy's eyes, making her eyes get burned and blinded her. Sheepy runs away and gets run over by truck. Soffie just walks to another place, a park. There's tree friends playing around the park, Soffie just passes by them in confusion. Morton and Mix is seeing her and planning on something, they both apporach her and tell about things on Happy Tree Town, however Soffie don't understands what are they saying. Soffie picks up a firerocket that Morton gave her, The Prank Duo quickly run to bushes, Soffie just hold it until throw it away. The firerocket blasts and lands on Pop and Cub, causing a big explosion and killing them. The Prank Duo see their plan aren't go well, the ember of firerocket falls on box of fireworks and lights them all. The fireworks explode and fly everywhere. Salvia plays rope with Daphne until a firerocket impales his head, his body fly around and kill Daphne with rope. Another firerocket flies toward Paws and Nightly, they both see the firerocket, unaware it flying through their chests and killing them. Maxx, Sarcasm and Beary do science project until a firerocket lands on it, exploding the area. Maxx and Sarcasm get injured but still alive meanwhile Beary is vaporized by the explosion. Maxx sees the firerocket and knows who's the culprits. Morton and Mix are just looking at an empty, they both look confused until Maxx and Sarcasm apporach them. The young adults look pissed by their actions and attack them. Another place, Soffie is seen taking a break and drinking bottle of water, she then throws the bottle away and walks. The bottle hit firecrackers that Chroma just light up. The firecrackers exploded, making Chroma get burned, it thrown to air and land next to Maxx. Maxx and Sarcasm just react in confuse, the firecrackers explode, killing Maxx, Sarcasm and The Prank Duo in process. Meanwhile, Soffie just continues her journey, she look at the map but it fly away. The map slammed on a windshield of Lumpy's truck, Lumpy tries to throw the map away but crashed into Emmy's house. The fertilizers drop everywhere and making Emmy's muntanted plants grew larger. Emmy sees her plants and tries to calm them down, she then ask to Soffie to help her. Soffie doesn't understand what is she saying and throws a bag of fertilizers, making the plants more larger. The plants then explode and their acids spread everywhere, Emmy's face is melting and her body is exposed. A train going to somewhere, Soffie quickly runs for it and jumps to the train, she feel relief but a group of hungry ducks attacking her and eating her alive. Moral "Peace today, gone tomorrow!" Deaths #Flaky is crushed against walls. #Hokahoka is mauled by Sheepy. #Sheepy is ran over by a truck. #Salvia is impaled in his face by a firerocket. #Daphne is crushed to death by rope. #Paws and Nightly are impaled in their chests by a firerocket. #Beary is vaporized by explosion. #Some Generic Tree Friends got mauled by Sheepy. #Chroma get burned by explosion. #Maxx, Sarcasm, Morton and Mix are killed by explosion. #Lumpy is crashed into Emmy's house. #Emmy is melted by her plants' acids. #Soffie is eaten alive by a group of hungry ducks. Trivia *Salvia and Daphne's deaths similar to Cub and Pop's fates on Going Out With a Bang. *The hungry ducks similar to the ducks in Mime to Five. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes